Harry Potter and The Riddle Duo
by Canon is dead long live fanfic
Summary: Before Voldemort 'died' he rolled the dice one last time, leaving a legacy in the shape of two children. With them plus 'the chosen one' and the heirs of the founders nothing will ever be the same. HPHG JR? DGDM AR? RW? GW?. RR.


-1Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else you recognise. Not even the spaces between the words.

As this has gone down like a lead balloon I'll be working a lot more before I continue. Some responses would be nice, even if they're flames. To my one reviewer. This is not a parody! Then again hardly anyone read this the first time round. Maybe it was my title, not 'Harry Draco and timeless love' or some such shit. Then again my only other serious fic has flopped as well. Tends to make one discouraged when Giant Squid Parodies and pieces of shit get far more hits and reviews.

This will be a collection of chapters up till Harry's first day at Hogwarts after which it will become like the series.

Summary: What if the Voldemort had not one child, but twins? Two complete OC's. Will focus on the Daughter as she struggles to find out her past, live up to her own expectations and of course keep Harry Potter safe, or was that kill Harry Potter? She's not quite sure. Don't worry Hermione and Weasel, sorry Ron will also be their in all their sidekick glory. Do not expect the expected or the unexpected. It's going to be messy.

This is not a OFC who takes all of Hermione's best attributes so the author can express how much she hates the later. Or something.

As for other characters I dislike, grins evilly.

The Dark Lords Heir.

London 1983.

The stench of failure pervaded Grimmauld Place, Bellatrix sighed. Rudolph was understandably busy and she had not idea were the other two were. Not that they were of any significance, despite being the best they could come up with nowadays. A teen rebel and a degenerate. If they became desperate they would provide adequate sustenance, she thought amusedly. God knows they wouldn't be useful when it came to a straight up fight. Though the boy had some potential. She sighed.

When had it come to this? She had been a queen, his most faithful servant. A Dark Angel of Vengeance, wreaking pain and death on the unworthy in his name. Almost as feared as her master. While her prey had scurried around like the ants they were, she had been in dark rapture. Now she was just in darkness. Hunted down by those she had hunted, fortunate there wasn't an auror alive who could outmatch her.

Idly she lessened the pressure on her left leg, damn Moody. If only he weren't such a bleeding heart she would have joined her cousin, too many Death Eaters had lost faith. Some had gone over claiming enchantment, yet more had run abroad where things were less 'enlightened' than mudblood loving Britain, she sneered sarcastically. Now the boot was on the other foot, Aurors once outnumbered every time were chasing increasingly small bands of still loyal followers, it made her want to scream in impotent fury.

It was dark, wet and miserable, which had been her mood for the past 2 years, the 2 years since that fateful day. 2 years since he had left her life. He had claimed immortality, only to be vanquished by a mere infant and ever since then she hadn't smiled. Except in their presence. His last legacy to her. No. She refused to believe that he would die, she wouldn't abandon him just as she knew he wouldn't abandon her.

That was why she and those like minded had decided they would not slip back into the shadows while the blood-traitors and mudbloods made hay out of his demise. He would come back and they would pay for their insolence, she would make sure of it. A lingering doubt lay in her mind, what if she failed. She might die or worse end up with her blood traitor cousin.

Abidan she decided would go to Durmstrang, with that muggle loving fool still at Hogwarts she couldn't risk it. Plus he was already known, the dark lords heir. Even if she failed the Dark Lord would still rise again. She grinned manically at that.

Julia however was different, she was unknown. As glorious as the destiny she had chosen for herself was, she was reluctant to deny her only daughter that choice, if she were a weakling she might just end up like her cousins stupid younger brother. Not all that of those with pureblood blood were able to live up to its demands.

She knew of just the family, perfectly placed. They also have a 'daughter', their daughters having already met once, she almost smiled at the memory. It had been her Julia's second birthday. One with jet black hair and intense dark green eyes the other curly brown locks and deep soulful brown eyes. Ganging up on Abidan unmercifully. It was then the parents had discussed child management.

She knew that her name was tainted, in Britain at least, she wouldn't allow that taint to affect her children. Not until he had set things right. Then they would be the most powerful family in the new order and her children would want for nothing. She registered is presence tolerantly, he was a loyal husband. Wisely he didn't come nearer than she was comfortable with. For his health, of course.

"We are ready."

"Good."

"Have you?"

"All is taken care of."

He seemed to hesitate. "Why, if we fail that is, are we splitting them up again."

"He is known, she is not. That old fool will be looking out for a male heir, but not a female one. When the time comes it will be useful to have her at Hogwarts, an innocent little Ravenclaw. Whereas he will need a more robust education, one that Hogwarts no longer offers. Either to avenge the Dark Lord or be his right hand. Sentimental family attachments will not help that."

Keep telling yourself that she mocked. He however seemed satisfied.

"Good, even though we are bound to succeed."

"They will tell us" She grinned evilly, "one way or another."

"Are you sure they know?"

"Of course they don't," She sneered, "but they know something. Otherwise why would Dumbledore protect them so?"

"Ah," He stated delicately, "This is going to be a long one."

"Do you have something else that demands your time?"

"I had considered, you know. Raising our family."

Like she said loyal, but then her brain caught up with her ears and caught his mocking tone, to be honest neither were suited to the 'Happy Families' scenario. She laughed cynically. "Very well, we shall leave you to your baby food, smelly nappies and all the other disgusting jobs you obviously love _so_ much." She teased.

"Fat chance, I'm not inclined to let you get _all_ the glory." He added wryly.

"Just most."

He turned introspective. "You realise they are people out there who would be shocked that you can actually laugh."

"Yes, that's me. The inhuman monster." She snorted. "One step away from a Dementor."

"Don't be ridiculous my dear." He sneered. "You are far more fearful than a simple Dementor."

They relaxed into easy silence.

"Kreacher." she summoned.

A Crack, "Yes mistress?" Simpered the loathsome creature.

Normally she remained unaffected, but this little creature turned her stomach. The only thing she agreed with Azkaban's most famous resident about. "What we have discussed is about to begin."

He bowed his ridiculous little bow again. "Kreacher will do as his mistress commands."

"Good." She sneered disdainfully. "In case we don't succeed do not fail us."

Four Death Eaters were bound to succeed where the entire ministry had failed, she thought sardonically.

Kreacher watched his mistress and master as they apparated away, soon hopefully the Dark Lord would return he thought darkly, he did not get on with children. A flash of lightning struck, immediately followed by a wail of fear, gritting his teeth he disappeared with a crack.


End file.
